Ravivage
by Noctalya
Summary: AU. Dans un monde en noir et blanc, où l'on ne vois les couleurs qu'après avoir touché son âme sœur, Matthias cherche désespérément sa personne spéciale. Si seulement il savait qu'elle est beaucoup plus proche que ce qu'il pense...


**Titre :** Ravivage  
 **Pairing :** Denmark (Matthias Køhler) / Norway (Lukas Bondevik)  
 **A/N :** Bon, je suis désolée pour le faux départ, j'avais oublié la note de l'auteure (en même temps il est minuit et demi, je suis HS et cette histoire est très longue). Donc je me suis mise à mon premier DenNor, j'ai d'autres trucs de prévu pour la suite mais ça va prendre du teeeeeemps. Par contre ça c'est fini (ou presque, vous verrez bien), donc je suis fière. C'est un AU, donc j'utilise leurs noms humains (fannames du coup) et je crois que le reste est plutôt bien expliqué.

 **DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya et l'idée de cet AU à la personne qui la posté sur Tumblr et qui m'a donné une imagination folle.

* * *

Nous vivons dans un monde où nous ne voyons en couleur que deux fois dans notre vie : lors de notre naissance, instant seulement, pas assez long cependant pour que notre esprit s'en rappelle, bien que notre âme ne puisse jamais l'oublier, et le jour où notre âme rencontre sa paire, où plutôt entre en contact avec elle. Il suffit d'un simple geste, une caresse entre deux personnes pour qu'une explosion de couleurs apparaisse dans leurs deux regards. Sans ça notre vision est réduite à un monde monochrome. Ou en tout cas c'est ce que racontait mon livre d'Education Sentimentale, cours obligatoire dès le premier niveau d'éducation. Je me souviens encore un peu du langage plus simple utilisé, apparemment il y avait deux images sur le livre, une en couleur et une en noir et blanc mais aucun élève n'avait pu distinguer la différence. La phrase dessous expliquait que c'était normal de ne rien distinguer tant que l'on n'avait pas rencontré sa « personne spéciale ». Encore aujourd'hui, il m'arrive de regarder ce vieux livre prenant la poussière mais sans jamais y voir la moindre différence.

Je m'appelle Matthias Khøler, j'ai 25 ans et je ne vois toujours pas les couleurs.

C'est le genre de pensées qui me hante au plus noir de la nuit, celles qui me tiennent éveillées. A mon âge, tout autour de moi je peux demander à des gens qu'elle est ma couleur de cheveux, ils me répondront blond doré, moi je continue à voir une masse gris clair. Alors j'essaie de lui donner des formes assez étranges, comme bouclé une fois même si le résultat était loin d'être au rendez-vous. En fait, de mes amis, le seul qui n'a pas fait une tête bizarre était Tino. Il a plutôt été joyeux à l'idée de me voir essayer tout un tas de formes différentes. Un jour j'ai essayé une coloration, brune apparemment, j'ai tout fait comme il faut et la première réaction de mon ami d'enfance, Berwald, qui a trouvé sa personne spéciale en Tino, fut de me dire que c'était hideux. Moi, je n'ai vu qu'un léger changement de teinte. Berwald a aussi été le premier à pouvoir me dire la couleur de mes cheveux. A à peine 16 ans, il a rencontré Tino d'une manière complètement fortuite, mais c'est une histoire pour un autre temps. Mon ami Gilbert a également plus ou moins rencontré sa personne spéciale bien que leurs relations soient pour le moins étranges, lui au moins voit les couleurs. Il m'a fait rencontrer Arthur qui lui a vu les couleurs lors de sa rencontre avec Francis, à l'école primaire. Et puis il y a Alfred qui voit en couleur depuis qu'il a croisé cette Lien Chung une fois, apparemment la rencontre s'est tellement mal passée qu'elle le déteste depuis.

Quand j'étais petit, je me souviens avoir demandé à la maîtresse d'école de quelle couleur était mes cheveux, ou ceux de Lukas, mon meilleur ami, je ne sais plus. Elle m'avait répondu qu'elle ne savait pas parce qu'elle ne voyait pas non plus les couleurs. Je l'avais rassurée en disant que son tour viendrait et que personne ne vit sans avoir trouvé sa personne spéciale. Elle m'a souri tristement et je crois que je n'ai jamais compris ce sourire. Dans ma jeunesse, en tout cas avant que Berwald ne rencontre Tino, j'ai souvent demandé autour de moi, ma couleur de cheveux. Malheureusement pour moi, personne avant Berwald n'a pu me renseigner. Ma mère a toujours esquivé plus ou moins la question, et je crois comprendre pourquoi aujourd'hui. Et mon père n'a jamais écouté ma question. En fait, il n'était presque jamais à la maison.

« Matthias ! »

Une voix claire me tire de mes pensées, devant moi, un jeune homme me regarde de son regard voilé et inexpressif. Je connais ce regard gris sombre depuis mon plus vieux souvenir, et la personne à qui il appartient mieux que quiconque. Pourtant ce regard un peu hagard m'est toujours indéchiffrable. C'est le regard vide de Lukas, mon meilleur ami. Je me souviens alors que nous devions prendre un repas ensemble pour la pause. Il ne travaille pas au même endroit que moi, je suis guide à Legoland, enfin, guide, pas exactement, je fais de la vente et du management d'équipe également. Lukas, lui est libraire. Il travaille à son compte dans une boutique très ancienne. Le lieu est empli de poussière, je n'ai jamais compris comment il pouvait passer autant de temps entre ces murs, sans que personne ou presque ne passe le voir. Ceci dit, il travaille à proximité de mon lieu de travail donc on mange régulièrement ensemble, et je passe le chercher le soir, quand j'ai fini ma journée. Il faut bien que quelqu'un vienne le chercher sinon il est capable de rester dans sa librairie toute la nuit.

Je m'approche de Lukas, pour lui faire un câlin, comme je fais avec les personnes dont je me sens proche, notamment Emil, le petit frère du blond qui se tient devant moi, mais il tressaille en me voyant approcher et je me rappelle qu'il a du mal avec les contacts physiques. Du coup j'enfonce mes mains dans mes poches, parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire de mes bras ballants.

« Bon, une idée d'endroit où aller manger ?, demandé-je, pour égayer un peu l'atmosphère. J'ai qu'une demi-heure de pause avant de devoir y retourner. »

J'aime vraiment mon job, je rencontre pleins de gens, je suis adulé par les gosses qui veulent toujours plus de blagues même si leurs parents ne sont pas toujours du même avis, je travaille au milieu de jouets qui ont bercé mon enfance, j'aime vraiment mon boulot. Mais je dois admettre que les horaires sont souvent durs à suivre. Des fois, je suis presque jaloux de Lukas qui, lui, commence quand ça lui chante.

« J'ai envie d'un sandwich au saumon, répond-t-il de sa voix monotone. »

Un sandwich au saumon, typiquement lui. Oui, parce que Lukas est norvégien et qu'il a une passion pour le saumon que j'ai rarement vu chez qui que ce soit à part lui. J'acquiesce et me dirige joyeusement vers le vendeur ambulant au coin de la rue. Joyeusement parce que selon mes amis c'est mon état d'esprit habituel, joyeux. Lukas marche généralement juste derrière moi, le visage renfrogné. Le vendeur n'est pas loin mais le silence me pèse et j'essaie d'alléger l'ambiance.

« Tu sais tu devrais venir un jour faire un tour à Legoland, je suis sûre que tu trouverais de quoi t'amuser. »

Comme d'habitude, il reste insensible à mes remarques. Il n'est pas très bavard, mais ça ne m'a jamais dérangé, j'ai toujours comblé les silences en parlant de tout et de rien. Et comme d'habitude, je meuble notre trajet en parlant de choses inutiles, en racontant des anecdotes qui ne font rire que moi et en me plaignant de mon travail. Toujours la même routine. Devant le vendeur, Lukas et moi commandons chacun notre sandwich, et le vendeur s'empresse de nous servir parce que nous sommes des clients réguliers. Le saumon est soit disant « frais » mais le seul moyen de voir la différence est de comparer les couleurs et évidemment ni mon meilleur ami, ni moi ne sommes capables de faire la différence.

Un peu plus loin dans la rue, il y a un parc. C'est là que nous prenons nos repas habituellement, entourés de pigeons et autre oiseaux, assis sur un banc. Et même le froid du mois de janvier ne nous fait pas changer nos habitudes. Le nez de Lukas est légèrement plus sombre, tout comme le bout de ses doigts qu'il tente désespérément de réchauffer. Et ses mitaines et le sandwich n'arrangent rien. Je prends le miens et le pose sur le banc à côté de moi avant de prendre les petites mains pâles de Lukas dans mes grandes mains plus tannées en faisant bien attention à ne pas le toucher et commence à souffler sur le bout des doigts du norvégien. Au bout d'un moment, je lève les yeux pour voir qu'il me regarde d'une manière étrange, les yeux gris un peu voilés comme s'il rêvait. Très vite, il détourne les yeux et sa peau blanche s'assombrit au niveau des joues. Puis il retire précipitamment ses mains des miennes et entame son sandwich à pleines dents. Je fais de même parce que ça ne sert à rien d'attendre plus longtemps. Je retiens mon envie de passer un bras autour de ses frêles épaules et me demande silencieusement qui est son âme sœur. Parce que je connais celles d'à peu près tout le monde autour de moi, celle de Berwald, celle de Tino du coup, celle de Gilbert, celle de d'Arthur, celle d'Alfred… Emil va tout juste sur ses vingt ans donc il n'est pas pressé. Mais Lukas ? Lukas qui ne se laisse jamais approcher, Lukas qui préfère être enfermé dans sa librairie que sortir même dans un parc, Lukas qui reste toujours dans l'ombre quand les autres cherchent la lumière. Lukas sera-t-il heureux au final ? Trouvera-t-il sa personne spéciale ? Ou restera-t-il éternellement seul ? Et puis si jamais il trouvait cette personne, à quoi ressemblera-t-elle ? Serait-ce quelqu'un d'aussi peu parleur, d'aussi en retrait ? Il ne vaut sûrement mieux pas, Lukas est quelqu'un qui a définitivement besoin que son quotidien soit dérangé de temps en temps. J'essaie régulièrement de le faire mais je ne peux pas être là à la place de sa personne spéciale, et puis je ne le suis pas et c'est bien le problème. Depuis le temps que je connais Lukas il n'y a aucune chance que je sois sa personne spéciale. Non, vraiment, aucune. Mais ne devrai-je pas m'inquiéter pour mon propre bonheur ? Essayer de trouver cette personne plutôt que de constamment m'inquiéter pour le norvégien qui donne des miettes aux pigeons à côté de moi ? Pourtant chaque fois que j'essaie de m'éloigner, de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, je suis inexorablement attiré par le quelque chose me faisant penser à lui. Que ce soit quelque chose de norvégien ou quelque chose qu'il aime, je me suis toujours retrouvé face à quelque chose, ou quelqu'un qui me faisait penser à lui. Et l'inquiétude me reprends et me ronge. Et je me retrouve ensuite à marcher en direction de cette librairie que je connais si bien, mes pieds me guidant de leur propre accord. Et au final, je me retrouve comme aujourd'hui, assis en compagnie de Lukas, mangeant un sandwich dans le froid hivernal. Dire que tout ça ne me plait pas au fond serait mentir, j'aime être avec lui, c'est étrange parce que je me sens la plupart du temps mal à l'aise de n'avoir rien à dire ou de faire face à ce regard vide, mais je chéris ces moments énormément, plus que je ne l'imagine, en vérité. Une fois nos sandwichs finis, nous restons encore un moment assis sur le banc froid à regarder les oiseaux, et je débite tout ce qu'il me passe par la tête et Lukas qui m'écoute patiemment en hochant la tête par ci par là. Puis il finit par se lever et je décide de le raccompagner jusqu'à sa librairie. Au sortir du parc mon petit compagnon glisse sur une plaque de glace et je le rattrape en posant mes mains sur ses bras.

« Attention, ça glisse. »

Mais il hausse les épaules et se dégage rapidement. Cependant j'ai le temps de croiser son regard et de remarquer quelque chose d'étrange dedans même si je suis incapable de pouvoir savoir de quoi il s'agit. Il n'était juste pas vide et morne comme d'habitude. Et de nouveau l'inquiétude me reprend, et s'il ne se sent pas bien ? Et si ma présence l'importune ? Et s'il me méprise ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'opinion de Lukas m'importe autant mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me poser ces questions. Je voudrais lui prendre la main pour l'empêcher de glisser de nouveau mais je me retiens parce que je sais que Lukas n'aime pas ça. Alors j'enfonce mes mains dans mes poches pour ne pas les voir s'ouvrir et se refermer à côté de celle de Lukas. Nous marchons en silence et je n'aime pas ça. Lukas est comme d'habitude, mais quelque chose cloche et ce regard me dérange encore, je n'arrive pas à poser le doigt dessus. Puis la librairie est là et je ne sais toujours pas quel est le problème. Mais Lukas se précipite vers la porte alors je lui dis au revoir et que je repasserai ce soir pour le chercher. Il se tourne vers moi, toujours avec ce regard étrange. Je lui souris de mon plus grand sourire, en espérant effacer l'étrangeté dans ce regard, mais tout ce que je parviens à faire c'est glisser sur une plaque de verglas et voir Lukas ouvrir des yeux affolés tout en essayant de me rattraper avant que ma tête ne tape ardemment sur le sol.

* * *

Je sens une main presser la mienne et quelqu'un appeler doucement mon nom. Cette voix je la connais, c'est celle de mon norvégien préféré. Doucement alors, j'ouvre les yeux. Pour découvrir d'immenses yeux bleus océan me regardant emplis d'inquiétude et d'autre chose également mais ma tête tourne et je n'arrive pas à réfléchir. Des mèches blondes platine me chatouillent le nez et la main de Lukas tient toujours fermement la mienne.

« Lu… kas ?, parvins-je enfin articuler. »

Il hoche la tête lentement et se risque même à presque sourire. Puis quelque chose le frappe un peu comme une massue invisible et il retire sa main de la mienne avant de reculer, effaré. Je n comprends pas ce qu'il se passe et peine à me mettre sur un coude, la neige immaculée parsemant ma doudoune et mon pantalon. Il me regarde, toujours avec ce regard de détresse, puis autour de nous, et tout à coup, très vite, il se relève et s'enfuit. Je ne cherche même pas à le rattraper, vu mon état actuel. Je me frotte la tête, complètement dépassé par les évènements. Je me relève tout en tâtant si j'ai une bosse. Apparemment, non donc tout va pour le mieux. Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'apprend que je vais être en retard pour mon job. Je ramasse les affaires que Lukas a laissé traîner puis je me dépêche de me rendre à Legoland.

L'après-midi passe sans encombre, mais une seule chose hante mes pensées : le regard affolé de Lukas. Mon boss semble se douter que quelque chose et me laisse filer plus tôt. Je rentre donc chez moi avec dans l'idée d'aller prendre des nouvelles de Lukas. À peine, je jette un regard à mon appartement que je reprends mes affaires pour sortir, avec une seule pensée en tête : ce regard du norvégien ce midi, il me hante et ne cesse de tirer cette sonnette d'alarme dans ma tête. Une demi-heure plus tard, je sonne à sa porte, sans réponse. Puis une deuxième fois, en obtenant le même résultat. Je toque, une fois, deux fois trois fois. Je l'appelle, il ne répond pas. Je commence même à me demander s'il est bien là. Je continue à l'appeler mais je ne veux pas inquiéter les voisins. Puis loin derrière la porte, j'entends un reniflement, ou quelque chose qui bouge, et je sais, au fond, que c'est lui. Qu'il est bien là et pas perdu dans Copenhague sans moyen de retour. Cela me rassure un peu, parce que savoir mon Lukas errer dans les rues alors que le jour est tombé, surtout avec des idées sombre pleins la tête ne me rassure pas le moins du monde, alors qu'ici, je sais qu'il est dans son cocon et qu'il ne disparaîtra pas.

« Lukas ? Je sais que tu es là. Je comprends que tu ne veuille pas me laisser entrer, et je vais te laisser tranquille, mais tu as laissé des affaires devant la librairie tout à l'heure. Je te les pose devant ta porte, ajoutai-je après un moment de silence. »

Je fais comme je dis, posant ses affaires devant sa porte. Oui je suis inquiet, très même, mais je connais le norvégien depuis que je suis gosse, je sais qu'il a besoin de moment de solitude. Et je les lui laisse toujours, c'est très important pour le maintien de notre amitié et je ne veux pas forcer les choses. Je me retire donc, le laissant seul. Je ressors dans le froid hivernal de Copenhague et décide de rentrer chez moi. C'est cependant en passant devant le salon de thé que cela me frappe vraiment. En effet, pour la saison d'hiver, le salon de thé au bout de la rue de Lukas change la couleur de ses tasses, ou de ses gobelets si la commande est à emporter, pour une couleur plus sombre, rouge à ce que m'avais dit Berwald une fois. Mais je n'avais jamais pu la voir de mes propres yeux jusqu'à maintenant. Cette couleur, effectivement plus sombre que du blanc simple, mais également plus lumineuse et plus accrocheuse m'attire l'œil et je réalise pour la première fois, que je vois les couleurs. Ma première pensée est de vouloir l'annoncer à Lukas, enfin, ça y est je vois ces fichues couleurs, enfin j'ai touché ma personne spéciale, enfin ce lien a été fait, enfin ! Mais deux choses m'en empêchent : la première, il ne veut pas me voir ou il aurait ouvert la porte quand je suis passé, et la seconde, je ne sais pas qui est cette fameuse personne. Faute de meilleure idée, je décide de me balader dans les rues de Copenhague pour apprécier, enfin, la beauté des couleurs. Mais avant ça, il faut que je retourne chez moi, trouver mon livre sur les couleurs, sans lequel je ne pourrais pas les nommer.

Une heure plus tard, dans le froid de l'hiver, il se met à neiger. Le ciel est d'un bleu très sombre et les flocons n'en ressortent de que plus belle. Je suis rentré depuis bien une vingtaine de minutes, en ayant pris le temps d'apprécier et les magasins colorés et la beauté de ma ville, pour découvrir l'horreur de mon appartement. En noir et blanc tout passait plutôt bien, en nuances de gris. Mais là… Je suis pris de court, je ne me connaissais pas un si mauvais goût. Avec mon livre à couleurs d'une main, j'examine la pièce pour connaître les couleurs et celles que j'aime du coup : Les murs moutarde, c'est non, la couleur est juste affreuse le canapé cramoisi me plaît déjà plus, mais non par contre le tapis chartreuse ne vas pas du tout avec, vraiment pas. Un peu plus tard, j'ai fait une liste des couleurs que j'aime bien et quoi mettre où dans mon appartement. Je passerais au magasin d'ameublement demain en sortant du boulot. Ce qui signifie que je ne passerais pas voir Lukas, il faudrait que je le prévienne d'ailleurs. C'est à ce moment que mon téléphone sonne.

« Allo ?, réponds-je de manière très enthousiaste.

– Hei, Matthias ! Tu es très joyeux aujourd'hui, dis donc !, me réplique la voix enjouée de Tino.

– Ah, Tino ! Ça va ?

– Apparemment pas aussi bien que toi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

– Je vois les couleurs !, m'exclame-je.

– Oh mon dieu, Matthias, c'est génial ! Qui est l'heureux élu ?, me demande-t-il. »

Je suis pris de court et je ne sais pas quoi répondre. C'est vrai, je n'ai aucune idée de qui il s'agit. Ça pourrait être n'importe qui que j'ai croisé dans la journée, vu que je ne m'en suis rendu compte que ce soir. Même un client de Legoland, ou un gosse. La panique monte en moi, et si j'ai raté ma personne spéciale parce que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte assez vite ? Est-ce que les couleurs vont s'effacer peu à peu ?

« Matthias ? Tout va bien ?, s'enquiert Tino.

– Heu… Ben… En fait…, bégaye-je.

– Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne sais pas, déclare-t-il sur un ton optimiste, j'ai passé un mois à chercher Berwald, tu sais. »

Ça, non, clairement je ne le savais pas. Berwald m'a juste décris son point de vue et Tino ne m'a jamais parlé de sa version des choses. Mais là, n'est pas la question. La véritable question est de trouver ma personne spéciale.

« Écoute, Tino, je te reparle demain, d'accord ? Je dois essayer de me souvenir de toutes les personnes avec qui j'ai eu un contact physique aujourd'hui.

– D'accord, dit-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix, tu me fais signe si tu as besoin d'aide dans tes recherches ?

– Bien sûr !, m'exclame-je, en raccrochant. »

Commence alors le retour sur ma journée. J'ai beau avoir bonne mémoire je ne me souviens jamais de tout et j'ai soudain très peur d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Premièrement, je dois me rappeler à partir de quand la vie est passée en couleur. Je sais par exemple que les sandwichs de ce midi étaient bel et bien e noir et blanc et le saumon gris pâle (et non pas d'un rose orangé, oui j'ai cherché sur internet). Donc j'ai du toucher ma personne spéciale dans l'après-midi. Ça ne peut pas être Lukas, vu qu'il ne m'aurait jamais laissé le toucher, qui ai-je touché cet après-midi ? Mon boss, trois fois, mais depuis le temps que je le connais ça ne peut pas être lui non plus. Les clients, alors ? Mais j'en ai touché toute l'après-midi sans remarquer de différence et avec toutes les couleurs dans Legoland même j'aurais vite remarqué une différence, donc soit c'était avant de retourner bosser, soit après être sorti du boulot. Avant le boulot j'ai passé mon temps avec Lukas puis je suis retourné bosser mais je ne crois pas avoir eu de contact physique avec qui que ce soit sur le trajet. Reste donc après. Après le boulot, je suis directement parti chez moi, puisque je devais vérifier si Lukas allait bien, en prenant le raccourci que je connais bien mais qui ne me fais pas passer devant la librairie du norvégien. Comme d'habitude quand je prends ce chemin, je n'ai croisé personne, donc ça ne peut pas être là – à part si mon âme sœur est un chat errant, bien sûr. Je suis arrivé chez moi, je n'ai pas pris le courrier et je n'ai pas vu la concierge, mais je la connais depuis bien trop longtemps pour que ce soit elle. En plus elle est mariée et j'ose espérer qu'elle s'est mariée avec sa personne spéciale. Personne dans l'ascenseur et de tout façon il n'y a pas de nouvel arrivant dans l'immeuble et comme je leur ai tous déjà serré la main une fois, ce n'est pas possible non plus. Puis je suis ressorti pour aller chez Lukas. À cette heure de la journée, il y a toujours plein de gens dans les rues, c'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles mon meilleur ami ne sort pas vraiment, il n'aime pas les gens. Donc, je suis allé chez lui, mais comment savoir si je n'ai pas touché quelqu'un par inadvertance ? Normalement l'explosion de couleur est un signe selon le livre. Mais je n'avais que le bien être de Lukas en tête à ce moment-là, donc comment savoir ?

Je me souviens alors de ce site internet qui permet, par ville du monde, de lancer des recherches pour retrouver son âme sœur lorsqu'on ne la connaît pas et qu'on l'a croisée dans une grande foule, comme à un concert ou un festival par exemple. C'est exactement ce qu'il me faut pour retrouver ma personne spéciale. Je prends donc mon ordinateur et pars à la découverte du site en question. Il est relativement simple d'utilisation : il y a une barre de recherche pour trouver les lieux, les occasions et l'horaire et un bouton pour déposer sa recherche. Dans le doute, je décide de ne rien poster, je n'ai peut-être pas rencontré mon âme sœur à ce moment-là de la journée. Je parcours cependant les dépositions de cet après-midi, sur Copenhague. Malheureusement, la ville est très grande et il y a plusieurs milliers de dépositions, j'affine ma recherche à ce soir, environ une heure après être sorti du boulot et commence à parcourir les quelques centaines de dépositions.

Au bout de trois heures, je me rends comptes que je n'ai pas lu moitié des dépositions pour Copenhague pour l'heure demandée, et il s'en rajoute toujours un peu plus (en trois heures les nombre est passé de 327 à 742). Exténué par ma journée, je décide d'en rester là pour aujourd'hui. La nuit porte conseil et peut-être que quelque chose me frappera demain.

Le lendemain, je me réveille toujours sans idée claire. Mais je n'ai pas spécialement le temps de réfléchir à ma situation et pour cause, je me suis réveillé en retard. Je me dépêche pour éviter d'arriver en retard au boulot en plus. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, j'arrive à Legoland pour débuter ma journée. Vers midi, je prends ma pause et, vu que je vois enfin les couleurs et que tous mes collègues et mon boss sont au courant puisque je n'ai cessé de le répéter toute la matinée, mon boss décide de me laisser deux heures de pauses et non pas une demi-heure comme ce que j'obtiens d'habitude. Tout content, je décide d'aller acheter des nouveaux meubles chez Ikea – autant aller au moins cher, je ne roule pas spécialement sur l'or. Là-bas, je trouve de quoi refaire mon appartement en entier, du salon à la cuisine en passant par la chambre et la salle de bain, pour un peu j'aurais tout changé, mais je me retiens parce que mon budget est réduit et que j'ai déjà des meubles qui me plaisent chez moi. Une fois mes achats faits, je me rends compte que ma pause est partie en fumée, décidément Berwald a raison le temps s'envole dans ce magasin. Il est peut-être magique ? Je me dépêche de retourner au boulot, tout en demandant à être livré chez moi pour éviter d'être embêté avec des cartons. L'après-midi se passe sans encombre et je dois dire que je suis fasciné par la diversité des couleurs des Lego. Je savais qu'ils étaient colorés, tout le monde me le répétait bien assez, mais pas à ce point, et de vraiment toutes les couleurs en plus ! Je me sens de retour en enfance, même si Lukas me dirait que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment quittée. En parlant de mon meilleur ami, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller le voir ce midi, j'espère qu'il ne m'a pas attendu pour aller manger tout de même. Je passerais le voir ce soir à sa librairie pour éviter qu'il ne dorme là-bas, chose qu'il a déjà faite par inadvertance.

Vers dix-sept heures, je sors finalement de Legoland en direction de la librairie où je suis sûr, je vais retrouver mon meilleur ami. Sauf que, lorsque j'arrive devant, la porte est fermée à clé. La devanture n'est pas baissée mais rien ne semble avoir changé depuis hier. C'est étrange, je sais que Lukas ne laisserais jamais un jour passer sans aller dans son refuge entouré de livres. Inquiet, je me dirige vers son appartement pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, alors que mes habituelles fréquences de passages à son appartement sont de deux par mois les mois fastes. Mais décidément, cela ne tourne pas rond et de nouveau la sonnette d'alarme sonne dans mon esprit. Et s'il était malade ? Ou pire, s'il avait eu un accident sur la route ? Très vite la marche laisse place à la course et je me retrouve, essoufflé mais à peine fatigué – je suis un sportif que voulez-vous ? – devant l'immeuble du norvégien. Cinq minutes plus tard me revoilà à toquer à sa porte comme la veille. Cette fois ci, cependant, il me suffit de toquer deux fois en m'annonçant pour que la porte s'entrouvre. Sur les yeux bleus océans de Lukas. Ces mêmes yeux qui m'ont transmis tant d'émotions la veille mais qui surtout m'ont frappé par leur couleur. Oui, c'est sûr, ces yeux sont la première chose que j'ai vue en couleur, juste après avoir glissé sur la glace. Mais cela voudrait-il dire que Lukas est mon âme sœur ? Ou bien y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre à ce moment-là ? Quelque chose à dû se voir sur mon visage parce que Lukas recule soudainement et commence à fermer la porte mais je le bloque avec ma main. Le norvégien pousse un très long soupir avant de me laisser entrer. Je jette un long regard dans l'ensemble de l'appartement pendant que mon petit blond préféré ferme la porte d'entrée derrière moi. Même sans voir les couleurs, Lukas avait réussi à rendre son appartement beau à voir aux yeux de tous, les couleurs s'accordaient parfaitement entres elles, sauf peut-être quelques fautes de goût ici où là mais rien de très visible. Ce qui me surprend par contre c'est la semi-pénombre dans laquelle est plongée la pièce et, de ce que je peux voir, le reste de l'appartement. Je me tourne vers lui et voit qu'il m'observe. Il semble nerveux et je m'approche doucement, un peu comme un chasseur s'approcherait de sa proie : dans la peur qu'elle ne s'enfuie. Une fois que je suis suffisamment proche pour pouvoir toucher Lukas simplement en tendant le bras, je prends une longue inspiration avant de me décider à parler. A vrai dire, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais lui dire. Et, au début, les mots ne veulent pas sortir. Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras mais je sais parfaitement que c'est exactement le genre d'action qui ferait détaler le norvégien à toutes jambes. Je soupire en baissant les yeux. Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi dire pour lancer cette discussion et Lukas n'aide en rien, se contentant de me fixer sans un mot.

« Lukas, commence-je sans vraiment savoir où je veux en venir et il continue de me fixer avec ses yeux trop bleus, trop profonds, trop expressifs je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir un Lukas que je peux comprendre par un simple regard. Et le regard qu'il me lance est terrifié. Lukas, reprends-je, quelque chose ne vas pas ? (Il détourne les yeux) Parle-moi, dis quelque chose, s'il-te-plaît. »

Silence. Il frissonne et je retiens le besoin urgent de le prendre dans mes bras, fourrant mes mains dans mes poches à la place. Le blond secoue la tête et s'éloigne de moi en me tournant le dos et j'ai la soudaine impression qu'on est en train de m'arracher une partie de mon cœur dont j'ignorais jusqu'à l'existence.

« Lukas, parviens-je à articuler dans un râle agonisant et je vois le norvégiens frissonner au son que je viens de faire. »

Il reste planté là, au milieu du salon, sans dire un mot, me tournant le dos, et je n'y tiens plus, je m'approche et le prends dans mes bras. Lukas est d'abord très tendu dans mes bras puis il finit par se relaxer en voyant que je ne ferais rien de plus que le tenir contre moi. Mon front est posé sur son épaule et je n'ose pas bouger pour une position plus confortable de peur qu'il s'éloigne de nouveau.

« Lukas, reprends-je, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Je… J'étais persuadé que cela ne pouvait pas être toi, tu ne me laisse jamais te toucher, je n'avais aucune idée que c'était toi. J'ai cherché longtemps hier soir, ce matin même, j'ai fouillé ma mémoire, j'avais peur d'avoir raté cette personne spéciale, tellement spéciale, celle qui change le monde. Si j'avais su, si j'avais deviné, je serais venu plus tôt, je ne t'aurais pas laissé seul dans le noir, je suis désolé. »

Vers la fin mes mains ont commencé à trembler et bientôt c'est mon corps tout entier qui est secoué. Ce n'est pas des sanglots, non, de la peine et du regret sans nul doute mais je ne pleure pas. Puis les petites mains viennent se poser sur mes avant-bras, calmant mes tremblements en un seul geste, remplaçant la peine et le regret par un sentiment d'amour et de plénitude ?

« Pourquoi tu t'excuse ? »

La voix de Lukas est éraillée et râpeuse et je me demande s'il a dit un mot depuis qu'il m'a fui la veille. Pourtant à mes oreilles, c'est le son le plus mélodieux de l'univers et mon cœur bondit de joie à l'entendre. Instinctivement, je le serre un peu plus contre moi. Mais de nouveau le blond se tend dans mon étreinte et je m'arrête de nouveau à ce nouveau pas, à la fois apeuré et curieux de la suite. Avant de me rendre compte que c'est à moi de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas, dis-je honnêtement, j'avais juste besoin de parler, de te parler, de te dire quelque chose, de recevoir une réaction de ta part. Tout plutôt que ce silence effroyable, Lukas. »

Je veux continuer puisque les mots semblent vouloir sortir tout seul maintenant mais il gigote dans mes bras pour se tourner vers moi et plonger son regard océan, qui paraît presque noir dans l'obscurité, dans le mien. Il ne dit rien cependant mais ses yeux parlent pour lui. J'y lis de la peur, cette peur qui semble être partout dans ses yeux, qui brille d'un éclat froid, mais aussi de la compassion, comme s'il était touché par mes excuse tout en pensant qu'il n'en méritait pas, une étincelle de sarcasme peut-être à moins que ce ne soit simplement de la joie déguisée, et puis au fond, tout au fond, caché derrière des couches entières de peur, une flamme qui brûle, une étoile scintillante et je ne peux me passer de cet éclat qui fait bondir mon cœur de nouveau et me donne l'envie presque irrépressible de capturer ses lèvres dans les miennes et de ne pas le lâcher jusqu'à demain matin. Mais les choses ne peuvent pas se passer comme ça et au fond de moi je le sais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, demande-t-il dans un murmure en baissant les yeux.

– Au début, je venais juste prendre de tes nouvelles et t'annoncer ma grande nouvelle, réponds-je la vois tout aussi basse. Maintenant, je ne sais pas, j'ai très peu envie de partir et je voudrais te garder comme ça près de moi pour toujours. »

J'ôte une de mes mains de son dos pour la poser sur sa joue, le forçant à me regarder de nouveau, et ce que je vois ce coup-ci dans ses yeux me coupe le souffle. Cette étincelle plus tôt, cette flamme a grandi en un brasier éclatant et lumineux. Mais très vite il est recouvert d'un amoncellement de nuages de peur et Lukas détourne le regard.

« Mais ça ne peut pas arriver, ça, réplique-t-il d'une voix plus forte, comme s'il était plus décidé maintenant et mon cœur prends un coup.

– Comment ça ?, l'interroge-je, me sentant d'un coup moins sûr de moi.

– Toi et moi, nous, rétorque-t-il en me regardant de nouveau et son regard est froid, dur même et même si des émotions transpirent telles que la peur (il est terrifié), l'étincelle n'est nulle part en vue dans ces deux orbes d'océan, ça ne peut pas arriver, ni maintenant, ni plus tard, jamais. »

J'en ai le souffle coupé, mais de douleur, pas d'appréciation. Les mots de Lukas sont comme des coups de poignard et sans le vouloir mon étreinte autour de lui se relâche et ma main quitte sa joue. Je veux regarder autre chose que ses yeux mais mon regard reste glué à ses iris, comme si j'essaie de lire et de déchiffrer tout ce qui s'y trouve. Toujours cette peur immense et écrasante, partout dans ses yeux et je ne vois rien d'autre. Mais je sais qu'il y a autre chose, je le sais parce que je l'ai vu avant, et je ne peux pas laisser la peur de Lukas prendre le dessus. De nouveau décidé, je tente de le reprendre dans mes bras mais il gigote et s'éloigne, sans pour autant briser notre échange de regards.

« Pourquoi ? »

Ma voix est plus assurée, plus grave aussi et la réaction de Lukas ne se fait pas attendre : il baisse les yeux et s'entoure de nouveau de ses bras comme s'il avait froid. Il paraît si faible et effrayé que mon cœur en a mal pour lui, je retiens encore cette envie, presque réflexe, d'aller le prendre encore dans mes bras parce que je sais pertinemment qu'il ne fera que s'éloigner de nouveau. J'ai fait le premier pas, c'est maintenant à lui de revenir vers moi. Il ne semble pas décidé mais j'ai toute la nuit.

« Je ne peux pas, c'est tout, répond-il la voix chevrotante et je comprends qu'il retient des larmes. Le mieux serait que tu partes, Matthias. »

Il dit mon nom dans un murmure à peine et des frissons me parcourent tout entier. Mon instinct protecteur me hurle d'aller le réconforter et ma raison me dit de le laisser tranquille. Pourtant je ne bouge pas.

« Non, réplique-je, la voix toujours forte, le faisant lever la tête et me fixer de nouveau avec ses yeux magnifiques et désormais emplis de surprise et de quelque chose qui semble s'apparenter à l'espoir sans l'être vraiment, et le retour de cette étincelle. Non, je ne bougerais pas d'ici. Je ne te laisserais pas t'enfermer sur toi-même, pas maintenant que je t'ai trouvé. Tu es mon âme sœur, Lukas, et tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que ça veut dire. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on s'est toujours retrouvé à proximité l'un de l'autre, qu'on est incapable de passer plusieurs jours sans se voir, que mes pensées vont toujours vers toi en premier, que mes pieds me guident naturellement vers toi. Tout ça, c'est pour une raison. »

Ses yeux sont embués et j'ai l'impression que ses larmes vont rouler sur ses joues à n'importe quel instant. Mais Lukas est beaucoup plus fort que ça, il secoue la tête en baissant les yeux et lorsqu'il les relève, ils sont de nouveau froid set distants. Tellement froids que je ne distingue plus aucun sentiment dans son regard et cela me glace le sang.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu partes, Matthias, riposte-t-il, d'un voix tranchante et glacée. »

Je refuse toujours de bouger ou même de détourner le regard, plongeant dans ses yeux océan et peut être décidant de m'y noyer. Peu à peu la froideur de son regard s'amenuise et je vois de nouveau la peur, envahissante, et puis encore une fois tout au fond cette flamme qui brûle sans diminuer, par contre l'espoir a disparu et il n'est nulle part en vue.

« Je ne bougerais pas d'ici. »

Je suis sûr de moi mais mes mots font se voiler de nouveau les yeux de Lukas de cette couche de glace. Pour un peu je pourrais penser qu'il est magicien pour faire apparaître de la glace pure dans son regard mais je sais qu'il n'en n'est rien, c'est juste sa manière de se protéger des autres.

« Vas-t-en. Je ne veux pas de toi ici et ne force pas à te jeter dehors. »

Tout son corps est sur la défensive, les muscles tendus, la voix dure et venimeuse et le regard inexpressif. J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas vu Lukas avec un regard inexpressif, pourtant c'est tout ce à quoi j'avais le droit jusqu'à hier midi. Mais peut-être ne prenais-je pas la peine de bien regarder, peut-être que son regard a toujours été la chose la plus expressive de son corps et que j'ai été trop obnubilé par moi-même et mon avenir pour me préoccuper de comprendre Lukas. Mais ces mots me blessent et une partie de moi veut fuir pour me remettre de cette attaque. Je secoue la tête en signe de négation, j'ai toujours été une tête brûlée, à foncer dans mes problèmes la tête baissée sans prendre quoi que ce soit d'autre en compte, au grand dam de Lukas et de Berwald d'ailleurs. J'entends le norvégien soupirer, c'est un soupir ennuyé, comme si j'étais la dernière personne qu'il voudrait voir sur Terre et cela me porte un nouveau coup au cœur. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable d'en supporter encore beaucoup à ce rythme-là.

« J'ai toujours cherché ma personne spéciale, j'ai passé des années et des années à la rechercher avidement et j'étais persuadé que c'était fini vu mon âge. Mais non, tu es là, devant moi, comme un rêve devenu réalité et je ne suis pas prêt à te laisser seul, ni maintenant, ni jamais, dis-je d'une voix pleine d'entrain.

– Non, réplique-t-il toujours aussi froid, maintenant tu vois les couleurs, c'est bien. Mais vas-t-en, pars sans te retourner et éloigne toi le plus possible de moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je n'en ai jamais eu et je n'en aurais jamais besoin. »

Mon cœur prends un nouveau coup et je commence à voir rouge.

« Mais moi, j'ai besoin de toi !, m'emporte-je soudainement, surprenant Lukas. J'ai besoin de t'avoir près de moi, d'être ton ami, voire plus. Je ne peux pas me détourner, plus maintenant, c'est hors de question désormais ! Et je ne pourrais jamais aller faire ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre tout en sachant que tu es vivant et seul ! Je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un en sachant que tu es là, quelque part, je ne pourrais pas faire ma vie avec quelqu'un qui ne voit pas les couleurs et qui penserait que c'est la même chose pour moi, je ne pourrais la forcer à abandonner son futur potentiel pour moi alors que mon âme sœur existe et que je la connais ! Je sais que j'aurais ce besoin de revenir vers toi, toujours éternellement et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un vive ce que ma mère a vécu quand mon père a trouvé son âme sœur ! Je ne vois pas que la personne avec qui tu me forcerais de vivre voit comment je me sens tellement plus heureux avec toi qu'avec elle. Et ne me dis pas que je peux rester seul parce que c'est faux, tu le sais comme moi, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour être heureux. »

Je suis haletant à la fin de ma déclaration, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je n'ai presque pas respiré pendant que je parlais. Je me sens vide également, comme si j'avais craché tous mes sentiments et qu'il ne me restait plus rien. Le regard de Lukas, qui était apeuré au début de mon emportement, est désormais bouillonnant de rage à son tour et j'attends sa propre explosion.

« Je ne peux pas, Matthias, avoue-t-il d'une voix parfaitement calme qui me glace plus que s'il s'était contenté de me crier dessus. Je ne peux pas parce que tout ce que j'aime, quoique ce soit, finit par être détruit. Ou mort, ce qui revient au même. »

Je ne comprends pas. Comment se pouvait-il que cet homme si doux, si renfermé puisse dire de telles chose, comment lui si intelligent, si rationnel puisse dire de telles inepties. Il semble lire mes pensées puisqu'il ajoute :

« Evidemment tu ne comprends pas. (Il pousse un très long soupir avant d'ajouter :) Matthias, j'ai tué ma mère à ma naissance.

– Tué ? Mais tu n'étais qu'un nouveau-né !, m'exclame-je, toujours perdu.

– Justement ! Elle est morte en me donnant la vie. Je ne la connaissais même pas que je l'ai tuée ! »

Il se détourne et je comprends qu'il panique. Doucement alors je m'approche et le prends dans mes bras. Il ne lui faut que quelques instants pour se détendre dans mes bras. Je le serre tout contre moi et essaie de le rassurer en lui caressant les cheveux doucement. Ses cheveux sont doux comme de la soie et j'ai une envie soudaine de les emmêler mais je me retiens, ce n'est pas le moment de s'amuser. Toujours doucement, je l'emmène jusqu'à sa chambre et l'assoie sur le lit puis je me met à genou devant lui pour pouvoir voir son visage et ses yeux qu'il n'a pas décollés du sol et lui prends les mains.

« Lukas, quoi qu'il soit arrivé au moment de ta naissance, ce n'est pas ta faute. Ça ne l'a jamais été et ça ne le sera jamais. Tu n'as pas à être responsable de quelque chose que toi-même tu ne pouvais pas contrôler, tente-je de le rassurer, apparemment sans grand résultat.

– Si c'était seulement ça, Matthias, si seulement, répond-il la voix à peine plus audible qu'un murmure. Tout ce que j'ai aimé a fini par être détruit. Mon chat en troisième, est mort le jour où je l'ai caressé pour la première fois, toutes les plantes que j'ai eu ont dépérit deux jours après que j'ai commencé à m'en occuper, et tout le reste.

– Le hasard a voulu que ton chat aille s'aventurer sur la route ce jour-là, mais il l'aurait fait même si tu ne l'avais pas caressé, quand à tes plantes bah, tu n'as pas la main verte c'est tout.

– Non, non, je suis maudit et je t'ai maudit avec moi hier à midi, je n'aurais jamais du te toucher, réplique-t-il en secouant la tête et refusant de croiser mon regard. »

Une de mes mains quitte les siennes pour se placer sur son menton et je le force à me regarder. Ses yeux cherchent désespérément à ne pas croiser les miens mais il finit par abandonner ce combat aussi.

« Ecoute-moi bien, commence-je, tu n'es pas maudit ou quoi que ce soit. Il est vrai que tu n'as pas de chance et c'est regrettable, mais crois-moi, je n'irais nulle part maintenant que je suis là. Et tu auras beau tout faire pour te débarrasser de moi, ça ne va pas être possible. »

Un sourire commence à se dessiner sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne secoue de nouveau la tête et tente de se détourner de moi encore mais je le retiens bien et il est bien obligé de rester là devant moi. Je sens qu'il hésite, qu'il aimerait croire ce que je dis mais qu'il n'y arrive pas et mon cœur à mal pour lui.

« Mon père…, finit-il par lâcher et la manière dont il dit ce mot me glace d'effroi tout en me plongeant dans une colère noire. Mon père m'a toujours dit que je ne méritais pas d'être heureux (il avale sa salive), à cause de ça, tu sais. Et je crois que c'est vrai, après tout ce que j'ai détruit… Je devrais rester seul avec mes livres, et pour toi j'espérais vraiment, vraiment que, malgré mes doutes, ta personne spéciale ne soit pas moi.

– Attends… Tu pensais qu'on était âme sœur avant hier midi ?, demande-je éberlué, comment pouvait-il en avoir la moindre idée, il n'a jamais touché personne.

– C'était une hypothèse mais vu que tu semblais tellement décidé à toucher tout le monde et que je n'ai jamais laissé le faire, il y avait toujours cette hypothèse, aussi triste soit elle pour toi, explique-t-il en baissant les yeux. J'espérais vraiment, vraiment, vraiment que tu trouverais la bonne personne et que ce ne serais pas moi.

– Non, Lukas, réponds-je en secouant la tête avant de replonger mes yeux dans les siens. J'aurais préféré que ce soit toi au-dessus de toute autre personne. (Il y a de la surprise et de l'incompréhension dans son regard) Hier matin je me demandais qui pouvait être la bonne personne pour toi, hier soir mon esprit était obnubilé par l'inquiétude que j'avais pour toi et tous les jours avant mon esprit finissait par repenser à toi, même si tu n'avais pas été la bonne personne je n'aurais jamais pu m'empêcher de penser à toi. »

Il ne répond rien et baisse les yeux, préférant fixer son regard sur ses mains avec lesquelles il joue peut-être inconsciemment. Je sens son inquiétude comme si elle était la mienne et finir par poser mes deux mains sur les siennes, les empêchant de bouger.

« Je veux rester avec toi, ne pas te quitter et ne pas disparaître, être là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive. Et je sais que tu veux y croire. Laisse-nous une chance ? Laisse-moi te montrer que je peux rester là, avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois fatigué de moi et même après. Pour toujours. Crois-moi, fais-moi confiance et fais de nous quelque chose de magique, Lukas. Je sais que tu en es capable. »

Vers le milieu de ma plaidoirie, je sens son front contre le mien et je relève les yeux pour voir son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, les yeux clos. Je termine et laisse ma phrase en suspend attendant avec impatience la suite mais sans oser faire le moindre mouvement, c'est à lui de faire le prochain pas. Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, la peur a reculé laissant la place au brasier flamboyant entouré d'une bulle d'affection ou de quelque chose du genre, je ne sais pas trop. Des étoiles d'espoir filent dans ces eaux profondes comme la mer de Norvège. Et l'instant d'après je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce n'est qu'une caresse mais c'est suffisant pour faire exploser mon cœur en myriades d'étoiles filantes qui me parcourent tout entier. Il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe et répondre au baiser. Les lèvres de Lukas sont douces et ont un léger arrière-gout de sel qui devient très vite addictif et je ne peux m'empêcher d'en demander plus, le pressant un peu plus contre moi. Au bout d'un certain temps, nous sommes obligés de nous séparer pour reprendre notre souffle. Je prends le temps de l'observer alors, il a les joues rouges et le souffle court. Il me regarde fixement avec ses grands yeux et je peux très facilement distinguer le brasier flamboyant dans son regard.

« Lukas, dis-je, brisant le silence. Je crois que je t'aime. »

Les mots m'échappent sans que je parvienne à la retenir et son regard se trouble. Je crois qu'il est gêné mais je n'arrive pas à le savoir vu qu'il détourne les yeux aussitôt. Sans réfléchir je l'entoure de mes bras et le serre contre moi. Il ne faut que quelques instants pour que je sente ses bras s'enrouler autour de mon torse et je souris. Puis je bouge la tête pour enfouir mon visage dans le creux de son cou et inspirer son doux parfum de mer.

« Restons comme ça pour toujours, lâche-je au bout d'un moment.

– Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible, répond-il d'une voix un peu tremblante. »

Il a raison, je le sais bien, du coup je le pousse sur le lit et m'installe à côté de lui, sans faire autre chose que l'avoir dans mes bras, comme je serrerais une peluche. Sauf qu'il est beaucoup plus chaud qu'une peluche et que sa simple présence peut illuminer ma journée, ou comme hier, raviver les couleurs de ma vie.

« Ce soir, prétendons que le temps s'est arrêté, murmure-je en me laissant sombrer doucement dans le sommeil. »

Le lendemain, je me réveille sous les couvertures, Lukas a dut vouloir m'éviter d'avoir froid et une vague de reconnaissance m'envahit à cette simple idée. Il est juste à côté de moi et ne me touche pas, ce doit être une habitude. Pour faire les choses biens je décide d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Après avoir inspecté le frigo du norvégien, je décide d'opter pour quelques tranches de jambon, du rugbrød et puis quelques wienerbrød. Comme elles doivent se manger fraiches, je sors en acheter, parce que je crois savoir que la boulangerie-Pâtisserie du bout de la rue en fait des pas mal du tout. Je vérifie que Lukas est toujours endormi et voyant qu'il dort comme un bébé, enroulé dans les draps avec la lumière faible de dehors qui illumine juste suffisamment la pièce pour que je puisse distinguer ses cheveux blonds sur sa peau d'ivoire, je sors de la pièce et de l'appartement avec cette image angélique de mon norvégien préféré en tête, un sourire sur les lèvres. A la boulangerie-pâtisserie, j'opte pour bien cinq-six wienerbrød vu qu'on sera deux à en manger et ces petits gâteaux partent à une vitesse folle, mine de rien, avant de quitter le magasin en sifflotant. Cette journée s'annonce décidément très bien, le ciel est bleu, il n'y a qu'une légère brise et je vois les couleurs en sachant qui est ma personne spéciale. Rien ne pourrait aller mieux dans ma vie. Je retourne à l'appartement de Lukas d'un pas joyeux.

Pourtant la vision qui m'accueille en arrivant n'a rien de joyeuse : l'ensemble de la pièce principale est sens dessus-dessous, les chaises de la cuisine renversées, les rideaux tirés, et plusieurs objets éparpillés et absolument pas à leur place. Inquiet, tout à coup je m'avance avec précaution.

« Lukas ?, appelle-je d'un voix douce. »

Un grognement en provenance de la chambre me répond et j'approche de la porte entrebâillée. Je pousse la porte de la main pour voir un tas de couvertures sur le lit et une masse de cheveux blonds dépasser à son sommet. Il n'y a aucun bruit dans la pièce, pas un sanglot, rien, et je ne sais pas trop comment réagir. J'hésite puis décidant qu'il faut quand même que je fasse quelque chose, je m'assieds sur le lit. La pile de draps ne bouge pas d'un centimètre, mais j'ai comme l'impression que l'ambiance est un peu plus relaxée. Timidement alors, je fais glisser mes doigts sur le matelas jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent sous l'amoncellement où je les laisse là attendant la suite. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour qu'il y ait du mouvement en face de moi et je finis par sentir la petite main de Lukas sur la mienne. Instinctivement je lui prends la main et la serre dans la mienne.

« Tu veux parler ?, demande-je après quelques minutes de silence »

Il se contente d'hocher la tête et je me tais de nouveau en attendant qu'il me parle. Il faut encore quelques minutes de silence avant que j'obtienne une réponse.

« J'ai cru que tu étais parti, déclare-t-il, la voix tremblante, je ne savais pas comment le prendre, si tu étais vraiment parti en me laissant derrière ou si, pire, il t'était arrivé autre chose. »

Sa voix se brise sur les derniers mots. Je serre un peu plus sa main dans la mienne pour le rassurer.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserais pas, et je compte bien tenir cette promesse, Lukas, aussi longtemps qu'il le faut je serais là pour te le dire. J'étais allé acheter des pâtisseries à la boulangerie, comme ça j'aurais préparé le petit déjeuné quand tu te réveillerais mais je n'ai pas pensé que tu pourrais t'inquiéter. Je suis désolé, Lukas. »

A la fin de ma tirade, il sort la tête complètement de ses couvertures et tourne son visage vers moi, ses grand yeux bleus fixé dans les miens. J'y vois toujours cette flamme, un peu tamée depuis hier soir mais toujours brûlante de sentiment, il y a aussi un reste de peur, ou quelque chose du genre et puis surtout il y a de la confiance. Et cette confiance fait gonfler mon cœur au point d'avoir l'impression qu'il va exploser. Nos yeux restent fixés dans leur position, comme si quelque chose nous gluait ensemble, si bien que je ne vois pas venir la main de Lukas et je suis passablement surpris quand je sens ses doigts sur ma joue. Quelques secondes plus tard sa paume vient prendre la place de ses doigts qui eux, se mettent à caresser ma fossette. Pendant ce temps, je n'ai pas quitté ses yeux des miens et la curiosité prend peu à peu la place de la peur. Je comprends à ce moment-là que les restrictions qu'il se faisait de ne toucher personne l'ont vraiment éloigné de tout le monde et je décide de ne pas bouger pour le laisser explorer à son bon plaisir, ce doit être l'un des premiers contact qu'il a avec quelqu'un d'autre et je m'en voudrais de tout ruiner. Cependant je ne peux pas retenir un frisson quand ses doigts viennent parcourir mes lèvres et il s'arrête du coup. Quand il a replacé sa main sur ma joue, je commence à me demander ce qu'il compte faire mais c'est quand il pose sa deuxième main, qui du coup a quitté la mienne, sur mon autre joue que je commence à comprendre, et lorsque – finalement – ses lèvres viennent se poser en douceur sur les miennes, je me retrouve dans la même situation qu'hier : parcouru d'un millier d'étoiles filantes. Je n'hésite même pas à répondre au baiser avant de glisser une main derrière sa tête pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi. Ses mains, quant à elles, viennent se perdre dans mes cheveux et la sensation envoie des décharges électriques dans tout mon corps. Puis Lukas se fait plus demandeur, plus pressant, me forçant à le laisser glisser sa langue dans ma bouche. Cependant, je n'aime pas me faire dominer et très vite le combat acharné de nos langues se poursuit dans sa propre bouche.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de baisers intenses je m'écarte, à bout de souffle. Un coup d'œil me suffit pour voir que le norvégien est dans le même était que moi : essoufflé, les cheveux en bataille – je n'allais pas rater une telle occasion de jouer avec ses cheveux quand même ? – et les joues rouges. Je lui souris alors, un sourire à réchauffer le cœur le plus froid et j'arrive à lui étirer un semblant de sourire sur le visage. Satisfait, je me lève, ramasse le paquet de pâtisseries qui est tombé du lit entre temps et me dirige vers la porte. Le regard questionneur de Lukas me suit dans mes mouvements jusqu'à ce que je me retourne et lui dise avec un clin d'œil :

« Je vais finir de préparer ce petit déjeuner, habille toi et rejoins moi quand tu as finis, j'ai des tas d'idées sur les manières d'occuper cette journée. »

Pendant une demi seconde son sourire s'agrandit jusqu'à devenir un véritable sourire mais il disparait très vite. Ceci dit, je ne l'ai pas imaginé, et laissant alors Lukas se préparer tranquillement, je retourne en sifflotant dans la pièce à vivre, qui est toujours dans un état pas possible. Mais aujourd'hui, rien n'est impossible pour moi, alors je me mets à ranger un peu, de quoi nous laisser la place de déjeuner avant d'attaquer effectivement le petit déjeuner qui est à la cause de tout ça.

Décidément, j'ai l'impression que mes journées vont être bien plus remplies désormais, et cette simple idée me donne chaud au cœur.

Je m'appelle Matthias Khøler, j'ai 25 ans et j'ai trouvé mon âme sœur.

* * *

 _Je termine en disant juste un chose : ceci est la fin heureuse, si vous voulez vous arrêtez là, allez y, sinon sachez que je suis une personne affreuse pour ce qu'il va arriver par la suite. A vos risques et périls._ xoxo, Nocty'


End file.
